1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system for controlling a plurality of autonomous mobile robots simultaneously in the same work area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore in the field of autonomous mobile robots, various types of mobile robots have been proposed wherein operation is automated by autonomous running on a predetermined route, and functions are added such as mobile drive units, sensor and mobile control units in addition to working units such as cleaners or lawnmowers found in cleaner robots, lawnmowing robots and the like.
Sensors for detecting surrounding conditions are provided in such autonomous mobile robots. When a sensor detects an obstacle which obstructs operation, the mobile robot stops before colliding with the obstacle, alerts an operator to the stopped condition, and waits until the operator removes the obstacle. In a more automated example, the autonomous mobile robot works continuously by automatically avoiding obstacles.
In the case of the previously described conventional mobile robots, consideration has not been given to situations wherein a plurality of mobile robots are operating in the same work area to increase the speed of the work and share different work. Thus, when mobile robots are mutually adjacent one to another, both robots will mutually wait when one or another of the robots recognizes the other as an obstacle, such that a deadlocked state is achieved wherein operation is interrupted over and over again.
If robot peers have the same obstacle avoidance function, they each respectively execute obstacle avoidance operations, thereby producing wasted operation and disrupting the running route more than necessary.